Decisions
by Sifauna Auria
Summary: Inuyasha makes a decision of who to choose - Kagome or Kikyo. But only after Kagome dies does he knows who he loves. one-shot


Decisions  
  
By: Pinkjasmine  
  
~  
  
Kagome crouched behind a bush as she eavesdropped on Kikyo and Inuyasha's conversation.  
  
~  
  
"I want to know who you choose me or that girl." Kikyo demanded.  
  
~  
  
Kagome looked through the space between the plant and she saw Inuyasha stepped towards Kikyo.  
  
~  
  
"I can't do that, it wouldn't be fair." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Oh so you choose that bitch?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"No, but why can't I have both?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
Kikyo pointed her arrows at Inuyasha's heart. "I gave up everything just to be with you. I can't risk the loss of you again. You swore that you'd be with me and would always protect did you not Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, but I also promised Kagome I'd be there for her too." Inuyasha said desperately trying to get Kikyo to understand that it was impossible for him to choose.  
  
"You lied to me Inuyasha. But in the end I still love you; I will take you to Hell with me!" Kikyo raised her arrows and shot them right at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha jumped aside and avoided being hit.  
  
"Promise me that you will choose me? Otherwise I'd kill the girl who stole you away from me."  
  
Inuyasha gulped and turned away.  
  
~  
  
Kagome saw that his golden orbs were filled with regret, sorrow, and desperation.  
  
~  
  
"Yes, I promise." Inuyasha reluctantly said.  
  
~  
  
Kagome, beautiful brown eyes filled with tears clapped her hands over her ears not wanting to hear anymore. She ran blindly as her tears obstructed her view.  
  
She threw herself upon a rock beside a glistening lake. As she cried, her tears fell into the lake that was swallowing the salty liquid. The green grass stained her white uniform. The fishes swam towards Kagome and stared at her in pity.  
  
The gray sky seemed to sense Kagome's tears and it started to rain; adding its slightly acidic water into the lake. The fishes dived under the water as they were being pelted by drops of water.  
  
"Why?" Kagome murmured, "I love you too Inuyasha. You never see me, I'm not invisible. True that we argue a lot but in the end the arguments only serve to strengthen our relationship."  
  
Kagome got up trembling slightly as she emptied her eyes. She walked slowly to the well and slid down it. "I need some time to myself."  
  
~  
  
During dinner at Kaede's hut, Kikyo was unusually smug. "Where's Kagome?" She asked wanting to gloat to her that Inuyasha was hers.  
  
Inuyasha looking sullenly at his bowl of ramen looked up at the sound of that name.  
  
"She could be in the washroom." Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango shook her head, "I just went to the washroom."  
  
Shippo piped up, "She could be sleeping."  
  
Kaede shook her white head, "Nay, the child went out today."  
  
"But it's raining outside where could she be?" Sango stated.  
  
"She could be back at her time where she belongs, since as the quest for the shikon jewels is over." Kikyo suggested spitefully.  
  
Sango glared at her.  
  
Shippo stared at Kikyo, "Maybe she saw you and ran away, you're always mean to her." Shippo reached down and petted Kirara.  
  
Kikyo reached across the table and attempted to bash the poor kitsune for speaking his mind.  
  
Amazingly Inuyasha held back Kikyo.  
  
After that, everyone finished their meal in tense silence, except when Shippo dropped his spoon.  
  
~  
  
Kagome didn't go back home, she wandered aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo. People pushed past her when she crossed the busy street.  
  
Kagome fell down as felt someone bumped into her, the person didn't even look back and apologize.  
  
Kagome didn't even attempt to get up as she was drowning in her grief. Inuyasha's words echoed throughout her mind.  
  
When the lights changed color Kagome was still on the ground contemplating her life and her misery.  
  
Bright lights poured over her as a car crashed into her, tossing her three feet into the air and landed with a THUD on the floor.  
  
Kagome lay in her puddle of blood as she watched her life fade away into darkness and away from a broken heart.  
  
People surrounded her, their words were barely heard by Kagome, her body felt as if it was on fire. Pain enveloped her, she smiled a dry smile, 'I got my wish' she thought.  
  
"Hold on" Someone said.  
  
'Why should I?' Kagome thought.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha perked up as he sensed something amiss. He rushed out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome's in trouble." Inuyasha called out.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "They must have a very strong bond."  
  
Kikyo frowned at Miroku.  
  
~  
  
When Inuyasha reached the other side of the well, the strong smell of Kagome's blood reached his nose.  
  
Inuyasha dreaded what he would find when he reached Kagome, he let his nose lead him to her.  
  
Inuyasha pushed past everyone to the source of the smell of Kagome's blood.  
  
Inuyasha's heart broke as he looked down at Kagome.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled a mirthless smile. "Never thought you'd come. Funny that I'm dying because of a metallic contraption invented in my time, after all those times I could have been killed by Naraku and other demons." Kagome choked out.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down beside her, "Don't say that." Though deep in his heart he knew that she was right.  
  
"Inuyasha, when I die could you burn my body along with the completed jewel?" Kagome requested her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome close to his chest. "I love you, not Kikyo." He said more to himself than to Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled a true smile this time. She coughed and blood spilled out. "I- I lov-"  
  
But before she got the words out, her eyes closed in content. Her hands placed above her heart, Inuyasha knew Kagome died satisfied.  
  
The shikon jewel would be pure not tinted with malice like when Kikyo died.  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome's lifeless body back to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
When he entered Kaede's hut everyone stared, but no questions were asked, after one look at the hanyou's face.  
  
"Would you like her to be burned and you keep the ashes?" Kaede asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha stared as Kagome's body was surrounded by red and orange flames.  
  
Kaede shooed Inuyasha out the door, but before he left he leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cold lips one last time.  
  
As Inuyasha slipped out the door he knew that his decision to be with Kagome was made too late.  
  
She left him.  
  
He had nothing. Kikyo could never take Kagome's place.  
  
He'd no longer be able to see Kagome's sweet smiles.  
  
He couldn't protect her.  
  
He was useless.  
  
~  
  
He walked out of Kaede's hut clutching Kagome's jar of ashes mixed with the shikon jewel close to his heart.  
  
He ran and jumped from tree to tree with Kagome's ashes.  
  
He forever roamed the lands with Kagome in his arms.  
  
Kikyo was forgotten.  
  
Kagome was always with him.  
  
What more could a hanyou wish for?  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry that wasn't really sad. I was trying to make it sad anyways. I thought of this idea during the night and I typed this really fast so I know it's a bit crappy. 


End file.
